Beast and The Beauty
by DomOx
Summary: AU; Arranged Marriage between two people who don't know each other, completely different, but both wanting one thing. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Beast and the Beauty**

Author's Note: I'll try and be as accurate as possible since it's during the Roman Times. I do give warning that there will be everything that the Roman's have, did. And I might just throw stuff in there.

* * *

><p>'<em>The Devil take my hand and says child come with me' – Dance on Our Graves, Paper Route<em>

The beauty was pure, filled with so much hidden love, that it was scary. They hated it and hid it among their loved ones, wanting to be better, approach and reach for glory. They didn't want to stop. They had so much to accomplish in their small time frame, but there was obstacles, things they had to face. They had lost _so_ much that they were ready and had **nothing** to lose, but they wanted **real** love for their own.

The beast was _not_ pure and was opposite of the beauty. They took lives and stained their hands in blood. Their lips dripped with life and their bodies were filled with hate and want. They craved for what they couldn't have so deeply that it made them desire it more. It was unstoppable, this need. They couldn't stop killing and it hurt, because **life** was what they wanted. They'd do anything for it, but secretly the beast wanted love, any kind of love.

/~/

"Mother!" He roared out in near anger as he stormed into the hall, his sword slapping against his bare thigh as he faced his mother. She was standing on the side of his father, her hand on his shoulder as he sat in his chair. They were talking, smiling with laughter in their eyes, but it died down as soon as he walked into the room. They turned to him with a confused stare, his father, straightening in the chair, to face him with a hard glare as his mother's was soft. She was still smiling, small, but it was enough.

"Klaus, don't yell at your mother, pregnancy has made her sensitive."

Klaus fell to his mother's belly, it wasn't massive as most women because she wasn't that far along. There was a small bump there and she got the morning sickness, and already being a mother of four, she knew.

"It is alright, Mikael. He must have found out if he is in such an outrage."

Klaus's face turned even redder and he _had_ to hold his face before he said **anything** that he might regret, but his father raised him to be brass and bold, **and** humiliated him any chance he had. Klaus's bet was to _not_ show any emotion.

"Mother," He stressed the word, his anger was seeping through his pores. He had to remember to breathe so he wouldn't cause any more harm. The less his father spoke, the better. "There is word around that I'm getting married to a woman from Athens. How is this possible?"

His mother's smile widen and picked up the garments of her dress to step down from the steps, moving towards him, placing a small hand on his shoulder when she reached him, the other hand on his cheek. He leaned into the affection, but he was just so _mad_.

"When we had the games, last month, I met a woman. She didn't know what they were and I told her about it. Then we continued to talk and we both revealed we had children, who were old enough to marry. She, then, later revealed she was the heir to the Forbes throne. I _couldn't_ pass that up."

Klaus stood there for a moment, clueless, before it finally settled. The Forbes were a family of women, it was said that the God's blessed them with beautiful looks and charm. They won the hearts of many and stole the hearts of others. They were vicious and cunning. He had never met one, but heard tales, tall talk, not like he actually believed it.

"I'm not marrying her, mother. I barely know her." He sounded childish, but he didn't care, he never did.

"Well, son, we'll be going to war much sooner than later and I **would** like your new _wife_ as pregnant as your mother." His tone was cold as he sat in his chair, leaning to peer at Klaus, one arm coming down on his knee as he leaned. "Plus I'm starting to question your _interests_. I have never seen you with a woman and I'm sure that your brother hasn't either."

Klaus scoffed at his father's words, rolling his eyes as he looked at the door towards the outside chambers, knowing his said brother was listening in. He turned back, shaking out of his mother's hold and turned to face his father with the iciest glare that he could muster. "Who I _deal_ with is none of your concern, Mikael. And just to piss _you_ off I'll meet the little wench and scare her away. I _don't_ have time for love."

His mother shook her head at him, her arms falling to rest on her small stomach. "Klaus, you must let love in. You _can't_ forget about love."

Klaus shrugged, walking backwards as he focused his eyes on his mother, his tone softening as he spoke to her. "Maybe, mother, but aren't you also questioning my _interests_ too?"

Her mouth slightly fell open and she stood there, not sure what to say.

Klaus nodded, shaking his head with a small laugh leaving his lips, turning around on his heel to walk out. He couldn't be there anymore with his parents. He felt crowded.

And then, Mikael called out from behind him as he was leaving.

"She'll be here in three more days, **son.**"

Klaus growled low in his chest and held up a hand before putting it down, opening the doors to have his younger brother Gabriel and his wife, Katherina meet him there. She was eyeing him up and down with a glint that he knew well.

He brushed passed them both, knocking his shoulder into his brother as the door closed slowly behind him. Now he wanted to be gone from the place. He wanted out.

"You know brother; I was just being a good one and suggesting that you _should_ marry. It's not like you have too."

Klaus looked back over his shoulder, glancing at them both, shaking his head. "Brother, stay _out_ of my business. I would hate for your tiny brain to collapse under all the thinking."

His brother froze, instantly twisting his face into a scowl. Katherina was just smirking, amused by the banter. She **loved** it when they did that.

"Come on, Klaus, be nice. I'm not saying you have to love this woman. Use her for children and once she gets old, cut her throat." She was joking, but Klaus turned fully around to face her, his tone serious.

"I _could_ do that?"

Katherina nodded, ignoring her husband as he turned to her, confused.

"You marry the girl, knock her up once and then you don't have to anymore." She smirked, raising her hands to brush over his tunic. "Unless you enjoy the love making that you just can't stop."

Klaus watched her hands, grabbing them, leaning to eye her closely, their noses barely touching. "Don't tempt me, Katherina. My brother might enjoy your company, but I don't. I don't have time for games."

Katherina pulled from his hold and stepped back, settling into his brother's chest. His arms around her middle, his chin on her shoulder.

"I was too suggesting." She arched a brow at him, amused even more, pulling her hands from Klaus to grab onto Gabriel's while pulling him along to follow her and he did, leaving Klaus alone with himself and his thoughts.

He waited till they disappeared before he too went off, heading for his bed chamber, wanting to be alone for the rest of the day, night even, or for the next three.

Once he reached his bed chamber, he took off his clothes and laid within the sheets; bare and exposed, the sheet pooling around his waist, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking and even though he hated to admit it. Katherina _was_ right. He _just_ had to father children, even one and he wouldn't have to love her, at all, but as he lied in his bed, alone. He realized that he was afraid to marry. He didn't deserve such happiness. He was cursed and bad things happened to him when he put his guard down.

So, he couldn't marry this girl because if he did. She'd die just as his brother had, in his arms.

He couldn't have that. She was innocent, but he only had to touch her just, once and that was it, no more.

"Fine" He said out loud to himself, deciding it was best to go with Katherina's plan, plus she _wouldn't_ love him. He was something you just didn't want to love, his father told him so.

/~/

"I'm not doing this." The long haired blonde shouted at her mother as they sat across from each other as the horses pulled their velvet red chariot along the land, rocks flew from the wheels path.

Her mother replied with a voice as cool as ice and hot like fire. "You'll do it because I asked. We're halfway there, why turn back around, waste the horses' energy? Caroline stop being so difficult, it's irritating."

Caroline rolled her blue orbs, turning her head from her mother's glare. "You can't compel people to do as you want. They have free will. They have choices; me marrying the Lord's son will destroy all of Rome. What you did, will hurt us."

Her mother chuckled, her hand tightening around the goblet she was holding, bringing it to her lips, the red liquid staining her pale lips making them a blood red.

"Your weakness for those pathetic humans will end you. We are _not_ like them. We are superior. I will not stand by and watch you waste your life away because you won't do." She tossed her head back, taking the cup with her, swallowing all of her drink down. She licked her lips once she was finished, nearly moaning how sweet the blood tasted. Her dark eyes falling on Caroline as she placed the cup in between the dead woman's lap as she lay out on the floor, her neck slashed. Her dark eyes then fell on her long dark green dress, smoothing it out, fixing the wrinkles. Her long dark curly hair falling over her eyes before she swept them back, facing Caroline once again.

"I won't _do_ because they have a choice as much as we do. I'm supposed to be marrying a man who I don't even know. He doesn't even know about what _we_ are. Everyone across the lands has heard of my fortune. I'm the one who saved it all, not you. Watch your tongue."

Her mother scoffed, her dark eyes becoming darker. "Don't tempt me, Caroline. I could bring…."

Caroline came rushing forward, across the space between them, throwing herself at her mother, her hand around her neck, gripping it tightly between her small hand, her blue eyes becoming darker, discolored veins appearing down her cheeks, her mouth opening to show off small sharp fangs.

"Isobel, I made you. Don't you dare raise your tone at me as if you have _any_ kind of power. I made you, _mother_. I can rip out your heart and feed on your blood and not care if you died." Her hand tighten as she spoke only having Isobel to gasp, her nails trying to dig into Caroline's shoulder, wanting her off.

But Caroline shrugged it off, snarling her next words, shaking Isobel slightly. "I don't know what has gotten into your head since I made you my mother, but if your tongue decides to slip while we are there. I will give you the worst punishment possible. Is that clear?" Caroline tilted her head, showing off her fangs, they grew longer as seconds passed, as she growled.

Isobel nodded her head, fear spreading through her eyes. "Yes, mother. I won't let it slip. I swear."

Caroline nodded, her demonic face fading as she quickly sat back, eying Isobel with an arched brow, her legs crossed as her hands fixed her dress. Her hand resting on her thigh, plucking out the small threads in her dress as if nothing happened between them just moments before, only Isobel grabbed for her throat, trying to release the tension that was there was what gave it away.

And in the middle of their tousle the woman had rolled over, the glass falling off of her onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I'm tired of lounging around in Athens. I have needs as a woman and would like to be around new meat, especially because they make fine warriors over there. Aren't you tired of confiding by their rules? We are over them. We own them. I have too much pride and will _not_ bend to their rules. We are gods, Caroline, understand that with a small snap. We can murder entire towns." Isobel ran her hands through her curls, trying to fix the small mess on her head.

Caroline cocked her head, her eyes locked on Isobel, disagreeing with everything that her child said. She was about to open her mouth, but decided against it, and Isobel opened hers to continue.

"Think about it, we can feed from them without killing them. We can mate with whoever we want too. You will marry The Lord's son and make love to him so much that he won't be able to stand and slowly, we can take over. Turn some of their soldiers so they won't die. We can do so much; just let_ me_ have a little fun. I won't get caught. I promise."

Caroline sighed; taking in her child's words, knowing that she was right and found herself perking up at the making love part, because of what she was, the mating was intense. It felt like the entire world was coming undone around them. She had only experienced it once and found herself liking it a lot more than she thought she would, but she didn't tell Isobel that. She allowed herself to listen to her stories, secretly taking notes, because Isobel was very descriptive in her tales, but Caroline adored it. Her child was having fun.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong or if someone dies and comes back. We are compelling all and leaving."

Isobel nodded, bouncing in her seat as the chariot moved on. The guy sitting above them whipped the horses faster, hearing their entire conversation. A sinister glint in his eyes as the horses picked up speed, already anxious to go to Rome.

_~Two days later~_

"Come on, we can do better than that. Move it, Clarie."

The woman named Clarie, nodded her head and ran around the dining hall. The other maids followed suit, rearranging everything, placing all the food and deserts together as Klaus's mother stood by and watched.

"Ester, my darling, it's not that important."

Ester turned to face her husband as he entered the room in his royal robes. His eyes looked around the dining hall, taking it in, his stomach growling at the sight of the food that covered the entire table.

"Klaus is meeting the woman he'll be with for the rest of his life. I'm excited for this." She nodded, a small tear running down her eyes. She wiped it away, smiling softly, leaning into Mikael as he stood behind her.

"Sadly, I'm not."

Klaus entered the room, his hands gripping his sword tightly as he entered. He looked around, his gaze settling on the table before settling on his parents.

"When is she arriving?" He asked, eying their embrace, disgust growing within him as he watched, knowing that his _wife_ would want to be all cutesy with him when he was just going to take her to bed till she was with child and then that was it.

No more touching.

His mother's smile got wider as she heard Klaus's words. "Sooner than we expected, probably later on tonight. Her chariot was seen outside the gates."

Klaus's eyes slightly widen as he heard his mother's words. She was just outside the gate and didn't they tell him it would take three days before she arrived there. He fought himself from not nibbling on his lip from the forming nerves that erupted through him. He held his face, tilting his head back, his chin up to glance over at his father, whose eyes were on Clarie, watching her with lust in his eyes. He shook his head, clearing his throat loud enough to draw the attention of his father and his mother. Her eyes were lost among the things around them as well.

"I thought you said three days, two have passed."

His mother shrugged, smiling, her hands rubbing her belly in circles, soothing herself. "I'm more shocked myself. The closer they get, the more I smile. My second oldest will be off to marry. That makes me proud of you. You have grown into a fine young man." She walked over to him, her lips meeting his cheek and his stance softened as she did so. He always felt relaxed around his mother.

But then, he heard his father's words in the back and he stiffened again, stepping back from his mother.

"He isn't a man. He's still a little boy running around in big men's armor. Get rid of the sword, son. I won't let you ruin this for me." His tone was rough as well as his eyes.

Klaus eyed his father in disgust, shrugging, clicking his tongue at the roof of his mouth.

"You marry the wench then." He turned in a rush, scoffing as he stormed out, passing his brother and Katherina as they watched the whole scene. It was silence between them as the maids moved about. Katherina raised her hand and broke the silence with her cool voice.

"Father, if you want Klaus to behave you have to feed him some treats like you do the warriors that win the games."

Ester, Mikael, and Gabriel perked up, interested in what she had to say.

"I give them women." He said, wondering where she was going with this.

Katherina nodded, biting her bottom lip with her teeth. "Exactly, give Klaus what he wants."

Mikael grinned, understanding what she meant. Gabriel chuckled, laughing loudly. Ester shook her head and left, heading for the kitchen to see what was being prepared, her hunger pains were kicking in.

They were so caught up in their own, they never noticed one maid who had stopped working and had listened to their conversation.

* * *

><p>Alright, I'm shaky about this one. Please tell what you think of it. I really want to know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I do hope you understand that Isobel was made into a vampire by Caroline, which makes her younger than Caroline. I will add in flashblacks of Caroline's past so you can understand. A reason why Isobel calls Caroline mother, is because Caroline made her into a vampire. It's a line of respect.

/~/

Caroline glanced around the entrance of the castle, her hands holding onto the frame of the door of the chariot, scanning the place, hoping that Isobel was doing the same, but when she glanced back to look at her, found her already out and eying the surrounding area.

The Lord's Manor was near the cliff and covered most of the land, but it was vast. She instantly thought of hunting wild animals on the land and licked her pink lips before shaking her head of the forming images that she didn't need. She looked down at the ground, eying each rock, stepping out of the chariot slowly, her eyes glancing at Luka, their driver, for a second, watching him.

"Dispose of the body, meet and greet, then get a feel of the place." And he nodded, jumping down from the chariot, landing on his feet perfectly, already knowing what she meant. They were going to hunt and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Caroline, this place is beautiful and so enormous." Isobel came around the front, walking around the chariot to step beside Caroline. "Tell me, when you marry this man. Will you own most of this?"

Caroline shrugged, her hands smoothing out her dress, wanting to look presentable. She sensed Luka behind her. He blurred past them, into the chariot before blurring away with the woman in his arms, leaving the two women alone.

Isobel straightened in her stance, letting her eyes wonder around.

"Let's be nice respectable, can't do much of anything, women" Isobel put on her best smile, walking towards the door. Caroline watched as her child walked, mimicking her steps soon after, straightening her head to look bold, but classy and secretive about her boldness, if that made sense.

"Isobel, remember, we are not what we are. We are weak." Caroline felt herself wince at the word. She never thought of herself as weak and hated the fact that she had said it, but they couldn't show these people who they were. Caroline hoped she didn't have too and knew that mostly likely, eventually, she would have to erase all their memories and replace it with new ones. And she partially wondered what her soon to be husband would look like.

Was he tall? Short? Ugly? The finest warrior in all of Rome? Was he infected? Dying? Was he abusive? Because if he was, no matter how hard it would be to cover up the bruises that wouldn't show along her face because it would heal and the slap or punching wouldn't hurt her at all. She would hurt _him_.

They were inches from the door, the stairs behind them were long, but hadn't hurt them. They had strong endurance. She slowly smiled, letting it spread across her features, not even realizing she had walked up the steps to reach the door. She reached forward with a small hand and knocked, tapping on the door, hearing another blur behind them. She glanced over with her eyes and saw Luka standing behind her, holding their bags, holding his face. And she whispered to him with the coolest voice. "If I hear about any death, Luka, about anything or anyone of our new _family_, if someone goes missing and ends up with marks along their skin that can't be explained. I will _not_ be happy and will give your punishment immediately. Your worst fear. I _will_ make it happen. I won't hesitate."

He nodded, his eyes trained on the door.

"Yes mother."

/~/

Klaus leaned against the frame of the doorway, slouching as he watched his mother run around the front room getting all the maids in order. His eyes fell on Clarie as she headed for the door, her strap falling off her shoulder, showing off a long straight old scar that she had gotten years back. She reached over and moved it back on her shoulder as she grabbed for the handle of the door, turning it to peer outside.

"This is the Lord's Manor." Claire nodded, opening the door wider, revealing three people that stood outside the door. His mother raced forward bowing her head, introducing herself and he wondered where his father was.

Hadn't he wanted him to marry her in the first place? This hadn't of been his mother's doing. She was a doubter and only went with things if his father was behind it all the way. And he slightly wondered if the kid in her belly was something that she wanted or if he forced it on her.

"I'm Isobel; we have met before, Esther, right?" He noticed the woman that had spoken was dark haired and he hoped like hell it wasn't who he was supposed to marry. Not like he had a thing against dark haired women, but he didn't…he couldn't explain it. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but he had to think about his children, since that was the main focus. Something about having children with a dark haired woman, made him uneasy.

"This is my daughter, Caroline." Clarie bowed at Isobel's words. And Klaus turned to look at the woman that would be his future wife. He could feel something shift inside of him and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous.

She had long flowing blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and an angelic face. She was smiling, bowing her head before Clarie. The white dress that she wore was tight almost, around her chest area. He couldn't help but notice. Her breasts were sort of huge.

"Welcome to The Lord's Manor. I am Clarie, if you ever need anything. Just call for me." She bowed once more and Klaus straighten, tilting his head to check out Caroline and it took a tap at his shoulder for him to focus from his trance.

He glanced back over his shoulder and found it was his brother. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Klaus, which lovely woman is yours unless the man is for you? I wasn't…."

Klaus raised his hand, quieting him, noticing the women's conversation had turned towards him. His mother was walking over towards him with Caroline and he couldn't help the fact that his body was paying attention to her, even more than he wanted too. He straighten his stance, unfolding his arms, letting them hang by his sides as he stood there, already feeling fear go through for a moment, questions forming in his mind.

Would she care for him? Be annoying and cutesy? Because he wouldn't do cute. He'd hate that. And he wondered was she like Katherina, deadly but sinister, plotting everything before it even happened.

Each step she took towards him, he couldn't move his eyes off of her. He couldn't stop not looking at her and it seemed that he had caught her attention as well. She was eying him, taking him in, and her mother was eying him as well and he knew the look in her mother's eyes. She was eating him up and he shifted under her gaze and looked away, focusing back on Caroline.

He was taken aback. She was more beautiful up close.

"Son, this is Isobel and Caroline Forbes." His mother moved to the side, stepping in front of Gabriel and blocking his view from the women.

"You said your son was divine. I didn't think he looked so delicious…looking" Isobel laughed softly, her gaze turning towards Caroline, nudging her to laugh, but Caroline did neither. She stood there quiet, watching him, as he watched her.

His mother had to nudge him for him to remember what he was doing.

"I'm Niklaus, but Klaus is fine." He let a smile cross his lips before it faded. He hated smiling and it seemed that Caroline loved to smile. All he noticed from her was her smile, which it was gorgeous by the way.

"Caroline, would you be a dear and speak with Klaus, while I get acquainted with his mother. We'll all be family soon, won't we?"

Caroline nodded, turning her head towards the man that was surrounded by ogling women. He nodded and turned towards the closest woman. She rushed to his side and hushed him away from the others, wanting to show him where to put their things.

His mother placed both hands on her stomach, rubbing it in a smoothing manner as she, too, hushed Isobel away along with Gabriel. He fought, wanting to meet Caroline and speak with her, but found that he would rather spend time with his own wife, whom he didn't need an arranged marriage for then stand there.

Caroline only spoke when they had left, leaving her and Klaus alone, which he hadn't minded. He placed his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together, gesturing towards another room, knowing that Gabriel had ran off to tell Katherina so they could both spy on them and he hoped, for once, that Katherina was too occupied to do so.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother gets most of that from his wife."

He saw a small bench, comfortable for too and motioned over, waiting before she sat down before he did, leaving just an inch between them. He was still trying to figure her out as they sat there. She hadn't said a word since they walked and since they sat and he wondered if she was a mute, had lost her tongue.

"It's fine. My mother she sometimes likes to put her nose in other people's. I tell her to stop, but you know how people are." She smiled and he couldn't help but shift at her voice. It was loud as he had heard but it commanded attention. It was bad for his ears, but more as in. He wanted to continue to hear her speak.

But he couldn't find more words to speak of. It was if it was stuck in his throat and he couldn't get them out. He could talk, but found nothing to talk about.

It saddened him, for a moment, until he hardened his face and his tone, speaking coldly with his next words.

"We are marrying tomorrow. You know that right?"

He was rude, but couldn't find a better way to say that. Because from what he knew about marriage, getting married in fact. Right after they pledged. He'd be right in bed with her, taking her purity away.

She nodded, tilting her head to look at him, leaning in, her hand resting on his thigh, her nails digging into his skin. "You say it like it's a bad thing. It sounds bad and there are places we rather be, but let's make small talk and enjoy ourselves. Our families want us to marry and we can give them that. It doesn't mean we have to like each other. We should be able to tolerate each other, you know?"

And if he wasn't marrying her tomorrow, he would have grabbed her right there, found a secluded corner and took her, because she just read his entire mind and put it in the simplest of words. And her voice made it sound so easy, but the entire situation wasn't at all.

They had to marry and he had to bed her until she showed sign of child bearing and after that, if he wanted too, he didn't have to touch her again, but he knew he would want too, anyway. Her skin was flawless, but slightly pale and he wondered if she had eaten or liked to eat.

He had heard there were a couple of women, who would make themselves sick to stay slimmer.

"And to think, I thought you'd be all over me, with the cutesy and smooch part." He winced at his own words, shaking his head in disapproval and he looked back at her, realizing how close they were, their lips. She had moved closer towards him, tilting her head, her lips pink and prepped for a kiss.

"I'm not a woman to be tied down as my mother. I don't do _cutesy_ or _smooch _and I would have questioned your interests if you did the same. We are both on the same page. I'm tired of my life in Athens and I loved the view coming over here and I just want to stay." She paused, parting her lips to let her tongue slide along them. "I'm not saying we should sleep in two separate rooms because as a man, a strong man." She raised a hand and let it run along his bare arm, feeling him, learning him. "You would want to take your wife, among the animal furs." The words seemed stuck in her throat as she continued, well not continued. She let her heavenly voice trail off as she moved her hand further down his arm.

He noticed the paused and could feel how affected he was of her words. He swallowed hard, making a decision to speak, but it took him awhile. Her hands against his skin, felt beyond good.

Once he figured out what he wanted to say, which was way different from what he was actually thinking. He whispered it to her, since she whispered to him, it was only fair.

"What about a woman who was fragile, like you? Could you be able to handle such a strong man like me?" He couldn't help but smirk, leaning in a bit, but not too much. They were already so close and if _she_ moved; their lips would touch for the first time, and he could help but feel, _happy_ about it. If he knew the feeling, well the excitement that he felt when he practiced with his actual sword and handled justice among the wrong. He was feeling that with her, right now. "Why would I want to take you among animal's furs? Wouldn't it hurt?"

Caroline shook her head, her blue eyes glistening in the darkness of the hall. "A strong man would want to take his woman among the furs. He would want to take her anywhere, even on this bench." And before he could say anything, she brushed her lips against his, kissing him quick on the mouth.

And he guessed, that the kiss wasn't supposed to be long, something quick to prove a point, well the point that she was trying to address. But he grabbed her, pulling her closer, letting her fall in his lap, his manhood taking action as he was, prodding her as he grabbed her, his lips assaulting her with his own. His hands were on her arms, gripping her tightly as he tackled her with kisses, closing his eyes as he raped her mouth.

And she raped his right back, sticking her tongue into his mouth and pulling it back, like nothing happened only to do it again, faster, slower, the pace didn't matter.

He ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing at her ends, tilting her head back as he kissed her with lust and passion, he thought he never had.

And he couldn't help but wonder, how the bedding her would be like and he felt himself tighten at the thought of having her golden hair surrounding him as he plunged into her, impregnating her. He had to catch himself, because they were just kissing and kissing could mean anything. It wasn't important.

But the pace of the kiss had changed; it had gotten deeper. They both seemed more relaxed as if it was right for them to do so and he nearly had forgotten what she was there for, but he didn't care because it wasn't that important.

He pushed himself on to her, laying her on the couch, her legs, somehow, found them around his waist. She used one arm holding her up as she kissed him back, her heels digging into his back, urging him on, rolling her hips into him, her core grinding against his manhood. He groaned in her mouth, completely forgetting himself and where he was. It felt like all he think about was her in the moment as they kissed, well violated each other's mouths.

He knew he could take her right there, with her grinding against his groin, with their mouths into attacking each other. And he knew from an outsider that this look, what was going on between them didn't seem fair. He was marrying her tomorrow. She would be his, owned by him, forever, and yet he wanted her right there, right now.

"It seems like they are getting more acquainted than we are."

/~/

Caroline broke from the kiss first, her legs sliding off of his waist, her heel hitting the floor. She moved away from him, fixing her dress as it had risen up in their movement. She straightened, standing up, her hands going in front of her, clasping them together.

Her eyes fell on her mother, watching her, scowling for interrupting them. She heard Klaus behind her, getting up, standing taller, and his hands over his middle, clasping his hands over one another. And it wasn't a secret that he was hiding something, she could smell his arousal and she couldn't help but want to explore more of it, but she had to calm herself down. She had nearly lost control and bit him.

Not because she was hungry for him, but she was lusting for him. She may have been old, but losing control like that, you couldn't stop it and she was surprised that Isobel had decided to speak. She couldn't help but wonder how long they were standing there.

"Well, the dinner is ready." Klaus's mother, Esther, had said. She turned around from them, an angry scowl among her features, storming off.

Isobel bowed her head and turned on her heel; following after Ester, leaving them alone once again and it took _a_ _lot_ of control for Caroline to not put Klaus back on the bench and kiss him once more.

"I apologize." He said it with slight disgust as if he had never said it before. She shook her head, small laughter spilling from her lips as she turned to face him, placing a hand on his arm, touching him again and he turned fully to face her.

"Least we know of what's to come, my dear Lord." And she moved away from him, controlling her lust as she followed after her mother and apart of her twitched, thinking of her fangs inside of him, drinking his blood as he filled her both ways. She shivered once more, swallowing hard, because she would have hoped that the tripped sucked and he was everything that she had listed earlier, but he was neither. He was as hopeless as she in this situation.

And then she had to ask herself, why she didn't compel them all in the first place?


	3. Chapter 3

/The Next Day/

This was the second time that Caroline had a family dinner with anyone and she couldn't believe the fun she was having, well by her standards.

It was early in the morning when she and Klaus had pledged their _undying love_ for each other and how they would never part, blah, blah, blah. But when she clasped his right hand, **his **grip had tightened on her hand and his eyes bore into hers. She held his gaze and gave him the most intense stare that she could muster, the cold air from outside had perked her breast for the occasion and she couldn't help but go with it; knowing that hours into the night he would be taking her among the animal furs.

But that was hours ago; and after the rush and the pledges, they sat before each other, across from one another, awaiting the night ends.

The actual consummation, not like she had to put it into words of what that meant and after their kiss yesterday. She couldn't wait for later, but she found herself hungry as she sat before the whole family once more, again. Yesterday had been awkward, asking questions and Caroline quieted, letting Isobel speak of their lives. Her eyes had glanced up at Klaus to find that he was staring at her too. His lips still red from their kiss and she shyly looked away to play the part. But now, she was staring at him, flirting with him.

"Well, you'll enjoy your lives here. I'm sure." Esther smiled, raising her glass, looking over at Mikael. He hadn't said anything since the wedding. He forced smiles and lifted his cup, but nothing really came from his lips. She was worried as for her husband, but didn't say much of anything. She focused her attention on Caroline, sizing her up.

"You know, I'm intrigued about you, Caroline. Have you ever seen the games?" Esther sipped lightly on the water, peeking over the cup to look at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, grabbing for the cup of wine. "No, it's new to me. I've never really stepped out of the house, but now I can watch the hack and slash with my husband doing the games, yes." She nodded, smiling, sipping on it lightly. It was a deep red and she couldn't look at it. It reminded her of something she couldn't have, not at that moment.

"Yes, **will** my son-in-law be in the games?" Isobel asked, picking at her food, but eventually she stuck it in her mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste, swallowing it down before she could spit it out.

"No, he won't. He just got married. He would need to enjoy his wife, like I did." Gabriel replied as he ripped into a chicken's thigh, the meat coating his chin. His wife flinched beside him, waving her hand at the disgust of her husband, turning to face Caroline, eying her as Ester had.

"You, my lady Caroline, will see him eventually. He'll be bringing the warriors down with his sword."

Caroline nodded, her stomach growled loud, her throat became dry and she swallowed hard on the wine, fighting back her hunger as she sat, wanting a perfect time to escape, but couldn't find a right way for her and Isobel to just disappear. Especially since Katherina and Esther were giving her death glares from across the table. She shifted in her chair, glancing over at Isobel who was glancing over at her.

"I'm going to bed, my Lord." Isobel bowed her head before Esther and Mikael. "My lady." She turned towards Caroline, rising from her chair, eying Caroline with a shy stare. "I do hope you have a great time, my daughter. It was nice to see you grow as a woman and I hope to see you grow further. I must retire." She bowed her head at Caroline and Klaus and parted from the table, Clarie leading her away from the table.

Caroline sighed, realizing the deeper meaning behind Isobel's words. She was going to feed without her and Caroline was fine with that. She was going to be tending to her needs and her husbands', her love. She had to remember that she was not single. She was married to someone. She glanced over him and noticed he was glancing at Mikael as he was mumbling off to Esther.

They had moved and she hadn't even noticed.

"Son, we should let you off with your wife. She'll make you more of man than you already are." Mikael said, placing his wine down.

Klaus's face hardened. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" His voice was hard and loud, everyone around the table, looked up, glancing between the two, wondering what would happened next.

Caroline swallowed hard, shifting in her seat once more, straightening in her chair, and her hands on her lap. She focused her attention on Klaus, feeling her body grow hot at his anger.

"Come on, _son_." Mikael stood up from his chair; it fell from how fast he did so, his hands slamming on the table. The glasses shook from the contact. "I told you. You are just a little boy in grown man's armor. I feel bad for the Lady Caroline. I was wrong about the arranged marriage, maybe I should send her back on her way."

Klaus chuckled, rising from his chair as well, knocking it back, his hands slamming onto the table. The glass fell over from the force, the liquid staining the cloth. His face solid as he faced his father, ready to open his mouth to speak when Caroline jumped in, rising up from her seat, clearing her throat.

She faked a yawn, covering her mouth. "Excuse me, my Lords, I shall retire as well. The day has bought its self upon me. Would you mind, my lord, taking me to bed?" She smiled, walking around the table to go to him, extending out her hand to touch his shoulder, leaning into him. "Take me to bed, my love, please?" She leaned into him, feeling his anger through his muscles, realizing what she would have to do.

Klaus nodded, moving off of the table, his eyes on his father before stepping back to go off with Caroline, taking her hand.

Caroline faced Mikael giving him a hard stare, wondering if she should speak to him, because there was anger coming off of her as always. She couldn't believe that he would disrespect his son in front of her, his wife, because that was what she was. And she shook her head mentally; she had a right to speak up for him. He would probably hate her for it, because he was a man, but she never kept her mouth shut over anything and she wasn't going to start now.

"You know, my Lord, if you gave your son a chance. He'd surprise you." It was all she said and she felt everyone look at her and not him. Even Klaus had turned to look at her and she smiled wider, before following him out, not saying another word that didn't need to be said. And she couldn't help but feel more like herself as they left the dining hall.

/~/

Klaus closed the door behind them as he heard Caroline enter the room further, listening out for footsteps, only hearing Clarie's fade as she had walked them to their bedroom with a smile, hushing them inside, closing them inside for privacy. His hands found the door, holding himself against, his back to Caroline as he look down, trying to get his thoughts together.

He couldn't deny that Caroline wasn't beautiful and he found himself very affected by her, staring at her across the table was just added flame to the fire and he wanted to add more. He wanted to take her against any pillar, hush Clarie away and take her right there.

And the main reason why was of his father, Mikael. He hadn't said a word since the wedding and hadn't spoke since dinner and Klaus found himself so angry that he wanted to punch that stupid 'know it all' off his face but finding Caroline jumping in, speaking up for him, and walking away as if she had done nothing, was the most attractive thing that he had ever seen any woman do.

Maybe, it was because they were married and his wife wasn't dumb or all cutesy and smoochy and he couldn't help but remember what had happened to them when they had this conversation.

He hardened once more as he remembered her lips and how they felt against him.

"You know we don't have to do anything if you're tired." He raised his head, swallowing hard, nervous, because he _wanted_ too. He hoped she wasn't tired, because after their kiss. He couldn't sleep and it took a lot of control for him not to sneak to her room and take her right there. He was sure he would have taken her on that bench if her mom hadn't interrupted them.

He listened out with his ears. She hadn't said a word since she entered the room and hoped she hadn't fallen asleep while he stayed against the door. He turned around to look, checking to make sure and he stopped, standing there stunned.

She was completely naked before him, one hand on her hip, the other hanging by her side, her fingers touching her thigh. She tilted her head, eying him. "You know I wondered when you were going to turn around."

He had to catch himself. Her dress was behind her, like a white puddle as she stood there like a goddess. He gulped his entire body hard.

She took a step forward walking over to him, the four candles in the room, danced, the flame building higher as she walked, raising up her arms to reach out to him and he walked to her, taking in her breast, her curves, her body, wanting it, needing it against him.

"What were you going to do if I hadn't?" He asked in astonishment, still trying to take her in. It was too much. He couldn't handle it and it wasn't like he hadn't** ever** seen a woman bare before, but not as gorgeous as she.

She smiled, laughing softly as she let her arms feel along him, touching his muscles, learning him as she had last night but it was gentle, soft. "I was probably going to surprise you. I would have thought of something." She ran one hand up to his hair, running her fingers through the soft curls, leaning forward to brush her breast against him. "I want you to claim me as your wife, completely."

He was taken aback by her words, but knew what she meant. She wanted him as he had wanted her.

"Alright." His voice was husky and low, deeper, rougher as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She gasped, falling against him, tugging on his hair. He used his other hand and grabbed at hers, bending her back to attack her lips, letting his hand wonder as he cupped her ass, sliding his tongue in her mouth, whipping it along her.

She whipped hers right back, raising up a leg to hook around his waist, moaning in his mouth, letting her hand fall from his hair to grip at his clothes, tearing it. The torn pieces fell to the ground as her clothes had. She let her other hand feel his back.

He tensed, never remembering having a woman feel him as such, but he had to remind himself that the woman that he was about to bed was his wife.

He broke himself from the kiss, feeling the cool air in the room brush against him. He pulled her closer, letting her go, shaking off her leg to pull off the rest of his clothing, standing naked and bare before her.

She arched a brow, her eyes widening, a smirk on her lips.

"My Lord." She said nothing else, walking over towards the bed and sitting on the edge, parting her legs as she bent them at the knee, balancing herself on one arm as she called him over with the curl of a finger.

He walked over to her, no hesitation, no pause. He went to her as if he was stalking her, as if he had finally caught her. And she gasped, tilting her head back as he set himself down on his knees before her. He grabbed her legs, setting them apart further, dragging her down till she was even with his mouth. She looked down at him as he looked up at her.

There was a sinister look in his eyes and he held her gaze before dipping his head, taking her sensitive nub into his mouth, sucking on it furiously. She gasped, laying out her body, her heel digging into his shoulder as she sucked on her, his thumbs digging into her inner thigh, keeping her legs spread before him as he devoured her, latching onto it, pulling on it, shaking it with his head.

She arched her back off the bed, one hand grabbing at _her_ hair, the other, tugging on his hair, grinding her lower body onto him, wanting more. She couldn't get enough of Klaus tasting her, he noticed. Her body was moving at a certain wave, rolling into his mouth, her heavenly scent flooding his nose even more.

He let her nub pop from his mouth, letting go. She gasped again, calming her body, purring as he shifted his attention on licking at her folds, his cock twitching at her taste.

"My Lord." She moaned, turning her head to the side, her blonde curls everywhere as she moved from side to side, arching her body further. Her hand sliding from her hair to cup her breast and he eyed the scent, never remembering his _first _to ever do such a thing.

It had been quiet, in the dark, he on top of her till he finished. There had been no of what was going on now and Klaus had found himself intrigued by it. He wasn't sure what came over him to be pleasuring her, but it was just something about Caroline, that wanted him to lose control.

He pulled from her, deciding he would feast on her later. He kissed his way back up her body, licking around her belly button, dipping his tongue there as he moved up, his hands coming up by her sides, locking her in place.

She turned to him slowly, licking her lips at him, letting her tongue roll between her parted lips, her hands, coming up to feel along his muscled arms, lifting a leg to rest on his waist, moving upward to give him more room.

He hovered over her, balancing himself on one arm, using the other to grab at his manhood, holding it in his hands, rubbing the head along her heated dripping wet entrance. He groaned, pushing himself further. He couldn't wait any more, any longer, already knowing how she tasted.

"Wife." He whispered, not sure why he had said it, but he had; maybe to remind myself that this would be the completely end of the 'nice' act between them. He would know her body completely as she would his and he sounded, a bit frightened, at the idea. To be so opened to someone he barely knew and yet he was okay with that. His first objective had to get her pregnant so he wouldn't have to touch her again, but looking down at her, the kiss they shared yesterday, there was passion between them, and he couldn't just let go of that. He couldn't just bed her twice and never look at her.

He wanted to know who she was all around. He wanted to get to _know_ her. His father be damned. His brother be damned.

He surged into her with no hesitation. Her nails digging into his arms as he stretched her slick walls, pulsating around him to get used to his size, her body shaking beneath him, calling his name out in soothing whispers.

And he had to stop himself from asking if she was fine, because she would be screaming in _pain_ not in _pleasure_.

"Don't stop, Klaus, please."

He bent his head down, resting his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes, holding her gaze as he pulled back, her folds hugging around him till they couldn't, he had pulled himself completely out of her only to surge back in, burying himself to the hilt.

She held his gaze with a deeper one, hooking her legs tighter around him, her arms around his neck, her hands playing with her hair, rocking with him as he began to rock with her. And he opened his mouth, letting out a sinful groan as her walls tighten around him for a second, only to release him.

"Caroline!" He groaned loudly, breaking the contact from her eyes turning away, his hands going underneath her, his legs bending, catching her to sit them both up, balancing himself on the bed, his hands cupping her ass as he moved her up and down his length, looking away from her.

He couldn't let himself be exposed to early, not this quick. He only met her yesterday and he felt vulnerable staring in her eyes like that, he wasn't sure why he had done it. Why he allowed himself too. He couldn't allow himself to feel anyway. He was a warrior and after he got her pregnant, he would engage in battle, not serving out justice ending one life with his sword but with many.

He picked up the pace, bouncing her harder along his length, slamming her onto him and he was surprised that she held on this long. He was sure that she would run off screaming, beating his back from him to stop, but she did nothing even at the pace he was going. She moaned, her fingers tugging on his hair, urging him on.

She tilted her head back, parting her lips wider than before, letting out a loud throaty moan of ecstasy before she came undone, milking his cock with everything she had.

He didn't slow down his pace though, slicing into her with so much power that she continued to tremble, her bottom lip quivering from the pleasure.

Their hips met over and over again, smacking against each other with the sweat that coated his body. His nails began to dig in her back, dragging downward. She winced but moaned even louder, and her moans only caused him to go faster, hoping like hell that _someone_ was listening to her moans, because yes he was still hurt.

He _was_ a man, a far greater man that his father could ever be. He would be so much better than him. He was sure.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked him in a breathless whisper. He turned to look at her, his balls tightened as her face was twisted in the sweetest face he had ever seen and he soften, slowing his thrusts. He didn't want to kill her on their first day as husband and wife. He was _really_ starting to like the sex between them and didn't want it to end, but he had to remember that after she got pregnant, after she had their first kid. He wouldn't touch her at all.

"Klaus?" She asked him again, her body grinding into his. His balls tightening even further at the change of pace, his own end was coming and he wanted it to linger, because suddenly he couldn't help but _not_ think about all the little places, ways he could have her in.

"Yes, my love?" He didn't mean the words. He felt nothing for her. She was attractive and appealed to him, but there was no emotions boiling and he hoped for it to stay that way, because overall.

She would eventually hurt him. She would disappoint him, let him down, tear him down as his father had done and he just couldn't take that from anyone anymore, not even his own _wife_.

"End with me." It was all she said and he gave her a sharp nod, moving her faster along him till he couldn't any more, grunting each time they met, only to whimper once they separate. She did the same, her hands tugging and pulling on his hair before she let this slide down to meet his back, dragging her nails deep into his skin and he did the same to her.

They both came, screaming out their release, the walls shook from it, and he known that someone had heard _that_.

He brought them down, laying her out on the bed, still nestled inside of her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Her hands were playing with his hair, running her fingers through. She sighed in content, satisfied.

He did as well, closing his eyes, pulling himself into a relaxed deep slumber and never ever thought of the fact that she did _not_ have a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

/~/

Klaus groaned as he heard banging on the door. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking down at Caroline. She had her hand wrapped around his member, her mouth engulfing his tip. She was closed off to the world, only pleasuring him.

He had awoke hours earlier to find Caroline had wiggled out from underneath him. He was cautious, wondering if she had sunk away, but found her outside on the balcony. Her dress wrapped around her, but not on her. She was looking out. He came up beside her, trying to figure out what she had been looking at and found nothing. He turned to face her, looking her over, his body hardening at her body as it had last night.

"My Lord, I'm just enjoying the sun. It is beautiful, is it not?" She turned to him, smiling, taking in his choice of nothing. She turned from him, hiding her eyes.

"It is, but it is not as beautiful as you." He reached forward, grabbing her cheek to turn her head back, leaning forward to kiss her lips and that's how it had started.

That kiss had started it all and he was fine with taking her right there on the balcony, but she pulled him inside and pushed him on the bed. He was ready to protest, tell her that he wanted to try something else, when she opened her mouth and took his harden member into her mouth, sucking him to heaven.

He growled, turning his eyes on the door, sitting up straighter to help Caroline off of him, but she wouldn't bulge.

"Caroline!" He hissed, in a breathless moan as she bobbed her head, twisting her hand, working herself along his length. His eyes rolled back to the back of his head as she took him completely in her mouth and it took him strength he wished hadn't known to have as he spoke again. "Wife, _we_ have visitors."

Caroline sucked harder before pulling back, licking her lips, smiling innocently at him. "Fine, _husband_. I just thought since we pledged yesterday that we could _enjoy_ each other's company." She smirked, getting off of him, wrapping the sheets around herself tighter, holding it with her hand as she walked towards the door, opening it with a crack, not wanting to reveal her husband's state.

It was Clarie and Katherina. They were at her door, smiling. Clarie bowed before her, submitting to her. Katherine tried to peek over Caroline, but she stood there, still, holding her ground. She could smell the emotions coming off of them. She could smell so much curiosity coming from them and it was about her.

They wanted to poke and prod at her, wanted to know what made Caroline tick. And if only they knew, they really wouldn't want to know at all.

"Good morning to you, my Lady, Caroline. Would you like anything?" The tone was forced as her niceness to her. Caroline knew they were still watchful. They were just pretending to be friendly and it made her dislike them more.

Caroline forced a smile along her features. Her ears perking up as she heard Klaus mutter something she dare didn't want to repeat. She heard his footsteps get closer to her and she opened the door wider so he could see. They were _his_ visitors, not hers. She debated on whether to linger there or go back to bed. She was still hungry, well for two things. Her husband and blood, god she wanted blood. She had tried to jump down from the balcony and feed quickly and just as she was about too. She heard him walk to her. So, she stood her ground, hating herself for not going off with Isobel earlier and spoke to him.

She growled lowly, trying not to think about blood, but she _was_ thirsty for it.

She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Klaus hush Clarie and Katherina away. He had to grab her arm to pull her back to reality.

"Wife, are you alright? You look pale." He eyed her curiously.

Caroline shook her head, closing the door, letting go of the sheet to show off her body. An evil glint dancing through her eyes as she advanced on him, swaying her hips as she walked.

He found himself with his back at the wall, watching her, taking off the sheet that he had wrapped around him to answer the door.

"Husband, I want you inside me." Her words were smooth as she walked to him, inching up a leg to rub against his thigh as she climbed upon him, knocking him back. He caught her, wrapping her legs around him, his head prodding at her entrance. "I want to break around you. I want to drench your cock in my juices, love."

He was stunned, not sure what to say at her words, but he didn't really need to say anything.

She did it all. She lowered herself upon him; tilting her head back as he entered her, stretched her to perfection. His hand found the small of her back as she buried him within her to the hilt. He groaned, eying her breast and spot a small bite mark there. He tilted his head, eying it, wondering exactly what type of bite it was, but the thought didn't linger.

She began to move along his length and he found himself lost within her, lost around her.

His nails dug into her back holding her still as he slid down the wall towards the floor, laying out, letting her ride him to completion.

/~/

"I found it pathetic last night. They bed and we must hear them. She is not who we thought she was."

Esther walked through the garden, casting her gaze up towards her son's balcony, wondering if he would appear every day at noon, but he hadn't. And she bit her lip in anger as another one of the maids had followed behind her. Katherina was beside her, nodding her head at Esther, agreeing.

"Well, why dislike Caroline? Are you throwing a fit because she stood up to Mikael last night?" Katherina turned towards Esther, smiling with a hint of wickedness in her eyes. "Come on, Esther. Your son is happy. He's _loud_ and we haven't heard him at all."

Esther shook her head, snapping her fingers as she headed towards the closest bench. Esther sat down first before Katherina. The maid behind them lifted up the huge fan and placed it over them, standing there, listening the entire time.

"I do not care for the harlot. She was kissing my son like a whore."

Katherina laughed loudly, startling Esther.

She scowled in anger, her hand on her belly. "I don't find anything amusing, Katherina. She was kissing him like some mistress. Her hands all over his body, clawing at him like some animal. It took me and Mikael three hours before we went to sleep. She kept him up all night."

Katherina stopped laughing. It died down as she remembered last night and how she couldn't sleep either, but she hadn't been complaining. Gabriel had found himself into the noise and wanted to bed her. Katherina complied, giving in since her and Gabriel hadn't bed in weeks. But she didn't tell Esther that and didn't plan on speaking of the situation to anyone.

"Your son _is_ a man, no matter what Mikael says. He kills them. He lives among them. He beds his women like them." Katherina paused at her last words, shaking her head, holding her composure as she continued to speak. "I'm curious of lady Caroline, but I do not dislike her. She intrigues me." Katherina leaned, her eyes looking around the small garden, reminding herself to tell Gabriel to tell Clarie about picking the fruit from the tree she spotted up ahead.

Esther pulled her from her thoughts, rubbing her belly a bit more, soothing the growing being inside of her. "I will be a mother and still am Niklaus's mother. I won't tolerate this madness. My son is a man, but I've never heard of two people, man and female, needing each other that badly. They could have waited to share their first kiss last night." Esther nodded, sure of herself.

Katherina shook her head, smiling with an amused smile on her lips before she let it fall with a serious tone and a hard face.

"A man and a female can feel anything their heart desires."

/~/

Klaus had hated to leave Caroline in the midst of their lovemaking, but he had been called down by his father. He had glanced out of his balcony as he dressed, noticing his mother and Katherina were out talking near her favorite bench in the gardens. He had wanted to go over there to watch, wonder what they were up too, but hadn't.

He suddenly found himself not interested in his mother's business as much. She was pregnant and stuck to his father, agreed with everything he had said and he had found that pathetic, idiotic of her. He would have loved her to be like Caroline. He noticed that she spoke her mind at _all_ times and did not care if anyone had approved of it.

He found himself amused. When he was called, they had sent another maid, Chantal. She was exotic or something of the sort and she was always bitter, pissed off. She had knocked and Caroline had answered the door. He had been sleeping since their last thrice. Chantal had basically disrespected Caroline telling her she was like a loud harlot in the square. Caroline didn't look offended. She closed the door in Chantal's face and woke him up, kissing his face lightly to wake him. He awoke, rolling them over only to pause, as he heard another knock on the door. He rolled his eyes answering the door to find Chantal still standing there. Caroline had briefly mentioned on what she had said and laughed. He wasn't having that though. How dare she? And before he could even utter a word, Caroline popped up behind him, peeking over her shoulder.

"You know jealously makes a woman repulsive and sadly it happened to you. The Lord doesn't have time for your games. Give him your message and leave." She pecked a kiss on his ear before disappearing back into the chamber leaving Chantal standing there in awe. She shook her head, looking down as she had said that Mikael wanted to meet him and left, mumbling soft curses.

Klaus shook his head with a gentle laugh as he thought of it. He turned back around to face Caroline. She was underneath the sheets, her head propped up on one hand watching him with bright eyes.

"You look paler than before. Are you sick?" He hoped she wasn't already pregnant. He would hate to ruin their fun, their bedding. He noticed that since she woke up, she had been looking paler since the day she arrived. And he wondered if she was sick, if she had caught some kind of disease _and_ if she had given it to him. He hoped that it was the change of scenery.

Caroline shook her head, smiling softly. "Maybe I need sleep. I can't help it if the man of my desire is standing before me, my Lord." There was something wrong with her eyes and he found himself turned on by the action. He arched brow, deciding he could let his father wait on him a little bit more. He made his ways towards her, taking his time. He couldn't help but grin as she sat up, hugging the sheet close to her chest. She tilted her head, letting her hair fall all to one side showing off her neck. "Go to your father, Klaus. I can sleep for the hours I kept us both occupied."

He chuckled, leaning close to kiss her on the lips and found the sensation of just their lips meeting, greater than he would have thought. He wrapped his arm around her as he stood half bent to kiss her, tilting his head to nibble at her lips. He latched onto her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled his thoughts on something else. "You know, my love, once I get back. I can give you a grand tour of the place."

Caroline nodded, pulling her lip back from his hold. "Of course, let me rest and leave, before I give you reason not to."

They both laughed. He nodded, kissing her on her lips once more before departing.

He waited till she lay back on bed before he closed the bed chamber door, walking away with a smile on his face. His hands clasped together as he walked to meet his father.

/~/

Once he had left, only did Caroline's smile fade from her lips. She was happy. She couldn't deny she wasn't but she was so _hungry_. Klaus had been enough and he could have been enough, but she couldn't feed from him like that. She respected him well enough not to. Now if she was given a choice on whom to feed off of, Clarie or Esther would have been a great choice.

She was old, an old creature as she liked to call herself, but she heard Esther's words as her and Klaus had bedded once more. Her words had stung more than Chantal's had. And maybe it was because Esther was like her mother as well that it hurt the worst, but she just wanted to _eat_ her. She didn't know her and already assumed she was a harlot, a woman that littered the streets with her well used body. Caroline never let men or any man take advantage of herself besides the man who made her.

And she had to look away and close her eyes because her thoughts began to swim with visions of him and they weren't nice. He nearly killed her before she became what he was. He violated her, killed her _real_ mother, and did so much to her that it had brought her down a notch. She had been the virgin princess and was meant to marry a Lord and yet once** he** had set his eyes on her. There was nothing else she could have done.

He used her, fed off of her, played with her before he turned her. She was his personal toy.

She shook her head, hating that she had lingered on that. She wiped her eyes, feeling tears form there and if she started crying now. She wouldn't stop.

She lay in the bed a bit longer, looking up at the ceiling, wondering where Isobel was and had if she had fed and she called out to her, trying to get feel of her, hoping she was alright.

And as soon as she found her essence, there was a knock at the door.

Caroline shifted, sitting up, blurring over towards the door. She inhaled deeply; trying to figure who it could have been when it hit her.

The scent.

She opened the door swiftly, standing at Isobel as she stood there and her nostrils flared as she could smell a small hint of blood.

"Isobel, what are you doing here? I could have hunted myself."

Isobel rolled her eyes and pushed past her, dragging a woman in by her arm and only when she was pulled into the light that Caroline saw who she was.

"Chantal? I can't feed off of her. She is a maid here." Caroline closed the door towards the chamber, picking up her discarded robe from the other night and slid into, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Isobel turned around, eying Chantal for a moment. "Go sit upon my mother's bed, don't move." Chantal nodded, completely enthralled and sat down on the edge staring off into space. Isobel turned back towards Caroline, facing her with an evil smirk. "I brought her to feed you. I could feel your hunger from a mile away. Me and Luka were worried is all. He fed and I sent him off to Athens."

Caroline looked at her child in shock. "What you do that for?"

Isobel shrugged, walking over towards the bed, her white dress was brushing against the floor, her hair in wide curls. She sat next to Chantal and ran a finger along her cheek "He had business. He needed to attend. I told Esther he was a service boy." She ran her finger deeper into Chantal's skin, cutting her with her sharp nail. "If he would have stayed then he would have made it harder for us both. His thirst is unquenchable. I'm only thinking of us, mother." Isobel continued to move her nail along Chantal's face, cutting her. Her blood perfumed the air, blinding Caroline. She staggered for a moment before blurring over towards the other side of Chantal, growling.

"I understand." Caroline nodded, shaking her head, her fangs coming out with a harsh click. She growled before she grabbed at Chantal's hair pulling her to the side, ripping into her neck, drinking the blood hungrily.

Isobel leaned back, watching the scene before her as her mother fed. Her body growing warmer at the sight and her own fangs came out, her eyes darkening as she grabbed at Chantal's arm and bit into it.

They both moaned at the blood, sucking so hard that Chantal winced but said nothing.

It was when her heart beat was near to a close that she pulled away. Her lips stained with blood. She spoke to Isobel, who too pulled back, licking her lips as she ran her tongue around her blood coated lips.

"Who will miss her if we drain her completely?"

Caroline arched a brow, her body craving for more. "Who?" She nearly screamed at her child.

Isobel said nothing, shaking her head, clapping her hand over the girl's mouth, tearing back into the girl's arm, sucking furiously. Caroline took that as no, that no would care for her. Caroline told herself that only this once that it was okay to kill. She deserved it.

She tore into the woman's neck, sucking harder than before. Her fangs tearing into the veins, draining her, the girl's muffled screams bled into Isobel's hand as they killed her.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this chapter wasn't so sucky. I do hope you enjoy it and to answer<p>

Mrs. Vendetta, I have a plan for that and for Klaus.

Keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's the next update. I hope these chapters are keeping you ready for the next.

* * *

><p>~/

Klaus couldn't wipe the smug look off his face as he entered the throne room, finding his father sitting down, talking to Gabriel. They were whispering amongst themselves, but quieted as he entered the room. He made sure to slam the door behind him, catching their attention. He arched a brow at them both, shifting his gaze between them.

"You called, _father_?" He said it with utter disgust, making sure that they could hear it in his voice. His gaze fell on the papers that Mikael held in his hands and Klaus was interested, intrigued at what he saw. But he kept his attention on his father and brother, watching them.

"Yes, I did. I would like to press a certain issue. We are all glad you're married, but can you keep it toned down. Most of us would like to sleep." His father looked back at him, his eyes hard and dead.

Klaus shrugged, turning to his brother. "Is that all or is there any remark you have to add, Gabriel?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mikael. He was leaning towards Gabriel in secrecy but now straightened in his chair, tightening his grip on the papers that he had in his hands. "Your mother couldn't sleep and I dare couldn't sleep either from the over exaggerated _noise _made by your _wife_."

There was roll of disgust in Mikael's voice as he spoke and Klaus knew that he had insulted him and Caroline, suggesting that she was only loud to piss him off and Klaus was sure that wasn't the case. They had both been wrapped up within each other to not worry about any other being.

"I sense jealously in your voice, father. I have never_ heard _mother cry out, not like I want too, and if it bothered you so much. Why didn't you **stop **us?" He grinned, his eyes never leaving Gabriel, wondering if he too was going to say something and he hoped that his brother was going to say something. He'd throw anything in his face as well. The cries from Katherina and his room had died down long ago.

Mikael scoffed rolling his eyes as he held his hand up higher, shaking his head. "That is none of your concern of what I do in my _own_ bed with _my_ wife."

Klaus nodded, tilting his head as he said his next words in a mock manner. "And shouldn't I say the _same_ thing. It's my bed not yours. Whoever I decide to take into it shouldn't pass your mind. Now is this all." He was smirking, his eyes going over towards the paper in his dad's hand.

"What is that?"

Mikael slouched in his chair, his jaw tense as he spoke his next words. "There is an execution tomorrow at noon. We will _all_ attend. We have to keep the structure of this family in shape before you fuck up."

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes, his eyes glancing over at his brother once more. His lips were still parted in a mock smirk, shaking his head. He let an arm hang by his side as he pointed a finger at Mikael. "You're the fuck up one, father. You tear me down; claim that I am not man _enough_ for this, that I can't understand why you would do such a thing. Are you _jealous_ of me, father? That I can astound to greatness, practically touch you and you are too old for _anything_." He scowled, his eyebrows coming together, smirking. "Once I will knock you off your throne and neither you nor Gabriel will be able to touch me."

Gabriel opened his mouth, his face turning red in anger. "Fuck you, Niklaus. You don't run anything. I am next in line. I have _everything_. A beautiful wife, fame, fortune. Fuck _you_."

Klaus chuckled, grinning, wagging his finger. "You have nothing brother. I _have_ a beautiful wife. _We_ have fame because of our mother and father. Don't think you aren't the only sibling."

Gabriel shrugged, stepping closer, his jaw tense. "Yeah, Elijah had all of that and _you_ got him killed. Your own selfish pride murdered Elijah."

Klaus stepped back, cocking his head. His mood quickly changed. He felt his heart jump. He didn't want to think about that, not his brother. They had been in the middle of a war between some ignorant prick who had wanted to claim their land. He had small numbers, mostly around four hundred and ninety soldiers. He, Gabriel, and Elijah had wiped the floor with them, until one with bright blue eyes stabbed him in the chest while Klaus was hacking at three at a time. He hadn't been paying attention and Gabriel had been pinned in a tight corner, screaming his head off like a little girl.

"Fuck you, Gabe. I was battling as a warrior should and your ass was backed into a corner, screaming, at least I wounded the bastard and _when _I find him. I'll _kill_ him, no mercy." His words were harsh as he spoke, his nostrils flaring.

"He wasn't even married; at least they could have _killed_ you, not Elijah. I looked up to him, you bastard. He was everything you'll never be. I hate your guts, looking at you makes me sick, Niklaus. I pity your wife. She has to look at your face every night."

Mikael watched the exchange between his son's, opening his mouth, his eyebrows coming together in amusement. "Klaus, depart from here. You have angered your brother."

Klaus shook his head as he watched his brother, his eyes tearing up. He turned away to hide his tears.

"You _let_ him speak to me that way about something I had no control over. You would have liked it if I died during that battle, that pointless useless idiotic battle."

Mikael nodded, turning away for a second, getting his words together before looking back. "I regret the day that you were ripped from your mother's womb."

Klaus swallowed hard. His eyes welling up with tears, his vision blurred at the sight before him. He nodded, holding his face, his entire being as tight as it could be. He would _not_ cry, not here.

"Alright, I see how it passes between you both, but remember this. If I had a choice in everything that's ever happened to me, in my entire twenty three years of existence, living here with all of you. I would have died three years ago, instead of Elijah." He turned on his heel, storming out of the place, leaving Mikael and Gabriel, the chamber door slamming behind him.

It was silence between them as they stood there. The air between them was thick.

"Is that what you wanted?" Mikael called out, bending his head down to look in his lap, tears were rolling down his face.

A loud chuckle emitted from the room, causing them both to jump. A man with short dark hair and bright blue eyes stepped from the shadows, laughing as he came forth. He had watched the exchange between the three and found himself amused by what had happened.

"Of course." His voice was deep and rough. He clasped his hands together, laughing once more, amused further as he smelled their tears. "You cry for the boy and you care nothing for him. I can sense it, now, Gabriel."

Gabriel turned, his face stained with tears as he face the man before him. He couldn't help but find himself enthralled by him.

"I want you to be a good boy and watch Lady Caroline." His eyes were expanding as he faced Gabriel. "Don't make it obvious. I don't want her knowing I am here."

Mikael watched the exchange, still feeling the man's compulsion on him to let him in. "Why not? She is yours."

The man broke the compulsion from Gabriel, turning to face Mikael. He blurred over to him, appearing right in his face, his hands on the side of the chair. Mikael jumped back, leaning far away from the man as he could.

"She _is_ mine. I'm just playing with her emotions. Caroline _will _crack. She _will _break and I will pick up the pieces. But I _need_ your son to crack first."

"Why?" Mikael whispered as he looked into his cold dead eyes.

"Because, my dear friend, he has anger there, anger deep within his blood. And _I_ live off anger." He chuckled, taking a step back to laugh louder as he grinned, a sinister look in his blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Because of the shortness of this chapter. I will give you a sneak peek at the next. I felt that Klaus,Mikael, and Gabriel deserved this chapter to themselves.<p>

/Sneak Peek/

Caroline grabbed Isobel's arm and pushed her outside towards the dining hall. Her nostrils flaring, her eyes widening as she eyed her down, shaking her head with disgust.

"Don't you dare threaten people with death." She whispered to her, her grip tightening under her arm.

Isobel shrugged, her eyes turning slightly black, her fangs coming out in anger. She whispered back with a hard tone.

"Fuck them. Esther keeps disrespecting you, mother. I will end her and her baby. It's not even Mikael's."

Caroline lossen her grip, turning her head, confusion spreading across her features. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yes, Damon is added in the equation. I do hope you understand that he is Caroline's 'father', her maker. I will explain her history through the story before Damon and Caroline meet up. I'm guessing around Chapter 10 or 15. We'll see, enjoy.

* * *

><p>~/

Caroline was beyond excited when she heard Klaus enter their room, well it was theirs since they were married. He had closed the door and turned his back to her but that was enough. She rushed over towards him, bringing the sheet with her, wiping her mouth once more hoping that the blood she had from Chantal was cleaned up. She swallowed hard, taking her time as she walked up to him, noticing something strange about his stance. He looked…

"Klaus?" She called out in a whisper, calling out to him, her hand touching his shoulder to catch his attention. He seemed lost in his thoughts. "Are you alright? You don't have to show me around. I can stay here with you."

He slowly turned to her and she couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

His eyes were watering. His cheeks were stained with tears. She bit her lip, touching his face, wiping them away. She wanted to know what had happened, but found that he could keep secrets from her. She was keeping some from him, but she just wanted to know what had _broken_ him like this. She could never imagine that Klaus would be as vulnerable as he was right now.

He shook his head and turned from her, moving over towards the bed. She could tell and notice how tense his muscles were. She walked after him, keeping her mouth shut. She didn't know what was wrong so couldn't be much help, but she was afraid to ask him.

They barely knew each other and she had no right budging in on his life. And she couldn't bring herself to compel him to make him tell her. She wasn't so heartless, not like Isobel.

He sat down first at the edge, his back towards the bed as he slouched forward, his hands on his head as he dipped his head, his back shaking as he cried.

Caroline felt hurt. She could feel all his emotions and if she hadn't fed earlier. She would have probably attacked him, but she had too much self control for that and she was starting to care for him.

"Klaus?"

She said his name again, getting on the bed to come up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder, massaging his back. She knew he wouldn't tell her, but she wanted to help. She couldn't just leave him like that.

She made sure to take her time, her body growing hot as she felt his muscles and how not to long ago his hips brushing against hers. She shivered, biting her lip as her imagination took over.

His hands along her skin, cupping everything he could. His member surging into her tight embrace, learning her, stretching her wide. She moaned softly, her eyes opening wide. She couldn't believe she did that.

She removed her hands from his back, slapping them over her mouth. Her eyes trained on Klaus. She waited for a reaction but found nothing coming from him. He was lifeless. He hadn't move since he sat down and she was worried.

"Did you ever have someone say that they didn't love you?"

It was the first thing he had said since he walked in the room and his voice was what finally made _her_ break down. He sounded so broken. She had to help.

Caroline leaned back on one arm as she held her legs close to her, sitting on her hip as she looked at Klaus's back, not sure how to answer Klaus's questions, because she _never_ felt like that, but she was honest with her answer.

"No, I haven't, but I know what it's like to be loved too much. They give and they give and they give and you don't want it. I know how it is to not want to care about things that really don't matter but I do. I've never loved any less, but I've been loved a lot, unneeded love."

Klaus sniffled, turning back to look over at Caroline over his shoulder, his eyes were near sparkling because of his tears. She couldn't help but lose herself in them.

"Did someone ever call you a monster?" He sniffled once more, his vision blurry.

Caroline nodded, moving closer to him, her nose an inch from his. "All the time."

Klaus was shocked. He couldn't believe someone would call her a monster.

"You aren't one, Caroline. I'm more of one than you."

Caroline smiled, telling him thank you without even opening her mouth. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "A monster is by their actions, not their looks, Klaus. You aren't a monster. You aren't useless and you aren't a thing."

Those last words were more for herself than him. He didn't _need_ to hear that, but she did. She felt like a monster as she kissed his shoulder once more. She wanted him calmer, livelier and…she honestly didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want to bring up her past, because once she got her mouth open about something. She wouldn't shut up and admitting that she wasn't human was disturbing to her and would probably be to him.

She would never die and he….would.

"Caroline, thank you."

Klaus said nothing else as he wiped his face, wiping his emotions away as easily as they had come. He moved closer towards Caroline, looking at her with wet eyes, trying to pull himself together as he tried to collect the words that wanted to spill from his lips, but found that he hadn't much to say. She had just seen him crying and he never felt so open and exposed, especially around a woman, but he was calmer at the idea because it was Caroline.

He never thought she'd used it against him.

He could honestly say that he trusted her.

And he never did that often.

**Never.**

/~/

He watched with curious eyes as she hugged onto him, soothing him and he couldn't help but grow angry at what he was seeing.

She was _his_. Not the little humans but his.

He clenched his hands into fist as he watched, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth watching them hug. He growled lowly not wanting to alert Caroline that he was there as he watched. He nearly left, wanting to go hunt. He needed food. He was starving and Klaus's anger was calling to him, but he couldn't do anything about it, well not yet. He wasn't done playing his game.

He continued to watch, his eyes focused on Caroline as she told Klaus to lie down on the bed. She settled on top of him, kissing him along his jaw, grinding her lower body against him, her hands caressing him, wanting him to relax.

Damon clenched his jaw and his hands into tight fists, holding himself back from killing Klaus as he watched Klaus roll them over. He set himself on his thighs to take off his clothes and discard them on the floor.

Damon arched a brow at Klaus's ass, licking his lips for a second before his anger came right back, showing through his features. He hoped they wouldn't.

But they did.

Klaus lifted up Caroline's dress, grabbed her, set her on him and they moaned.

Damon growled lowly, reminding himself not to make any sound. He found he could turn away and go feed, but was curious on how _his_ Caroline would bed her _husband._ He tilted his head, leaning against the frame of the entrance way as they rocked in unison.

Caroline threw her head back, her hands grabbing at Klaus's back, digging her nails into his skin as she tilted her head back, her hair brushing against her lower back. She moaned loudly as he grunted with each thrust.

Damon felt his body tighten as he trained his eyes on Klaus, imagining himself between Caroline's thighs and not Klaus. He moaned softly, whimpering as Klaus picked up Caroline and slammed her right back down.

He wondered how that felt for her.

Did she like it?

Was she faking it to make the little human happy?

Was she even going to feed off of him?

He shrugged indifferently, watching the show.

His eyes widened as he watched them change positions. Klaus had laid himself down on the bed, Caroline's hands were on him and she was rocking herself back and forth, her hands on her breast through the slim material, rocking herself against him.

They both groaned and Damon couldn't help but feel himself lost in his child's sex, remembering their own, but she moved faster. She fucked him with everything that was pent up inside and it never moved _this_ slow, but Damon continue to watch noting what Klaus was doing.

Maybe Klaus had figured out her likes. It took Damon nearly nine decades to figure out what she liked.

Klaus smacked her ass. Caroline bounced harder, their hips smacking as they fucked.

Klaus smacked her ass once more, gripping her cheeks.

"Fuck Klaus, fucking…don't stop."

She was vocal?

He tilted his head, arching his brow higher, his jaw tighter.

She was **never **vocal with him.

"Caroline!" He smacked her ass harder. She moaned her arms stretched over her head, throwing her head back, her breasts were high in the air, folding her arms around to touch his knees.

He must have been imaging things because he never ever heard her scream that loud or see her move as much as she was.

She moved with him, but she never took it out on him.

_Maybe because she wasn't eating at the time_

Okay, he could blame it on that, but this was too much.

He rolled his eyes, his stomach growling as he closed his eyes, turning into a falcon and flying off into the night.

He wasn't sure why it had, but it made him, what was the word, were you felt like everything was crushing you and you just wanted to tear every fucking thing.

Yeah, that.

/The next Day/

Klaus entered the room first, leading Caroline in behind him. He kept his eyes on her, whispering to her how good his morning was and his last night. She had looked away shyly and shushed him because they were out in the hallway. He looked up meeting his brother and his wife. They were face to face, their nose barely touching each other. Her eyebrows were arched, anger spread through her features as she opened her mouth to talk.

She probably didn't hear them enter.

"Fuck you, Gabriel. I'm not going to at all. I'm a woman and I have decisions of my own. I won't act like some whore, just because you want to get _your_ rocks off. What about mine?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He grabbed out for Katherina's arm but she stepped back, shaking her head, ready to open her mouth once more, but Caroline giggled because Klaus had turned his attention back to her, biting on her ear lobe.

Gabriel turned his attention towards Klaus and Caroline, rolling his eyes at them.

"What the hell do you both want?"

Klaus shook his head, remembering their last conversation. He ignored his brother, turning to Katherina. "How is your morning?"

Katherina forced a smile across her features, biting her lip. "I am fine, as always. How are you Lady, Caroline?"

Caroline bowed her head, her hair touching her shoulder had tickled her, but she just smiled.

"I am fine and Katherina. I hoped we didn't interrupt anything."

Katherina shook her head, turning on her heel to enter the dining room, leaving them behind. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He, too, followed after Katherina leaving Caroline and Klaus to themselves. She turned to Klaus, her eyes trained on him. "Why are you and your brother not talking?"

Klaus shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, wanting her to hush.

"I can't stand him." Klaus said honestly with disgust ringing through his voice.

Caroline nodded, not wanting to pry. She followed after Gabriel, following after him, pulling Klaus with her. Once they enter the dining room, they noticed that there was a man there. He was turned towards Mikael and they were whispering towards each other.

Klaus walked over towards the nearest chair and pulled it open for Caroline and once she sat down, then he did too.

He looked around the table, eying how small and empty it looked and concluded that they were still cooking or preparing the food.

"Well well, isn't it My Lord Klaus and my Lady Caroline, you finally left your boudoir."

Caroline looked up, her eyes trained on Esther. She was sipping on her cup, her eyes trained on her.

"Well we do need to get out strengths up, don't we?"

Klaus coughed as did Clarie. She was standing by the door, but turned her head and left, not wanting to be around.

The man that was sitting down had finally turned and was facing Katherina, who had sat from across from him.

Esther scowled as she stared at Caroline from across the table. Her hand gripping around the cup tightly as she said her next words with venom and hatred towards Caroline, not caring about what anyone said or how Mikael had told her **not** to start anything. She blew that off.

"Your strengths? You look weak and breakable. I feel bad for Klaus. He has to deal with someone like you."

Caroline's jaw tensed. She was happy. Her and Klaus, after, making love, had cuddled, something that had never happened to her before, not even with her 'father', but waking up in his arms, feeling safe as she had. She couldn't let go of that feeling and now his pregnant mother was ruining it for her and she just wasn't going to let that go. She didn't keep her mouth shut, no matter what.

"Excuse me with all due respect, but I find that for the past two nights, I can handle Klaus as he can handle me." She smirked, turning to Klaus, wanting to see his facial expression, hoping he wasn't mad, but he looked calm, relax.

He looked amused as he looked back between his mother and her.

Esther coughed, placing her cup down on the table, snapping her fingers. The doors from behind her slammed opened and revealed maids pouring in with food.

"We've heard you for the past couple of nights. Why won't you tone it down?"

Caroline shrugged, leaning back as one of the maids, placed a plate in front of her. She looked at the food with slight disgust, before looking up, looking around for Isobel. She was closest to Esther and was staring at her with her nostrils flared.

"Why should I tone down my passions when I _feel_ them? I have no reason to lie. Your son is a man and he has his _ways _of making me feel like a woman, Lady Esther. I'm just honest. I'm not _faking_ it."

"Well," Esther turned to Isobel, leaning forward, her eyes on Caroline as she spoke her next words. "It seems your daughter has had more experience than any woman I've ever known."

Isobel's nostrils flared. She excused herself, nodding towards Caroline to leave. She rose shakily, turning towards the male that was across from her. "My Lords, I shall speak to Lady Caroline. She seems feisty this morning, Klaus. I better control her before someone ends up with a ripped throat." She bowed her head to Klaus, moving over towards the entrance, hoping Caroline would follow and she did.

Caroline slammed her hands on the table causing Esther to jump and straighten in her chair, grabbing for her mother's arm, sticking close to her so no one would see.

The door's flung open as they entered the hallway.

Her own nostrils flaring, her eyes widening as she eyed her down, shaking her head with disgust at what had happened. She had lost control.

"We don't threaten people with death. No matter what, Isobel."

Isobel shrugged, her eyes turning slightly black, her fangs coming out in anger as she lashed out to Caroline in harsh whispers.

"Fuck them. Esther keeps disrespecting you, mother. I will end her and her baby's life if I have too. It's not even Mikaels."

Caroline turned her at an angle to stare at Isobel, confusion spreading across her features as she tried to form her next words.

"What?"

Isobel nodded back towards the closed door, her whispers getting harsher by the minute.

"You heard me, mother. I can smell them. Mikael smells tainted, the baby and Klaus smell differently than Mikael. It has a dash of pureness there."

Caroline shook her head. She froze when she heard Klaus's name. "Say it clearer."

Isobel let her features fade, leaning forward to whisper in Caroline's ear as the door opened to reveal Klaus. Caroline locked her eyes on him. He looked worried and pissed off, not so amused anymore.

Isobel heard Klaus and whispered even lower so he wouldn't hear her.

"Mikael, you are not the father of Klaus or your holy wives baby." She chuckled, leaning back, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Klaus, her face softening but her tone hard. "If you mother disrespects my daughter again with **anything**, like words, actions, or even fucking stares. I won't be so nice." She turned her head, her black curls whacking him in the face as she stormed off outside, mumbling things Caroline couldn't even hear.

Caroline turned towards Klaus, trying to read his facial expression, swallowing hard. The door behind them slapped closed and he looked at her with confused eyes.

"Why did Isobel call you mother and what do you mean Mikael isn't my father?"

* * *

><p>So, the sneak peek did not end up like the end of this chapter, but you saw where I wanted to go with this. Hopefully, this chapter was alright. I haven't been feeling well. it's emotional so maybe I can pick it up for the next chapter. I want to write Caroline and Katherina by themselves and Esther and Isobel will have their face off.<p>

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I wonder how Caroline is going to get out of this. I'll explain the man later. Let's get to it.

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I like writing it.

* * *

><p>~/

Caroline didn't know what to say to Klaus's question. She had a right mind to compel him to forget that he heard what her 'daughter' had said, but it pained her. She couldn't just hold his gaze and make him forget, because then she would have to do it all.

She didn't want to take away what made him him. And she couldn't just do that. She needed a greater reason to do the task and she probably wouldn't do it either.

"Why did Isobel call you mother and what do you mean Mikael isn't my father?"

He repeated his question, clearing his throat, extending his hand to grab for her arm, pulling her away from the door.

He had only heard their conversation because he was walking out to make sure that Caroline was alright. He told his mother stay back and that he was fed up with her shit. He hadn't of cared of the man or who he was. His first thought was to check on his _wife_, all after last night. He found himself attached to her.

She was quiet for a moment, looking away from his eyes. She knew that if she looked into them she would reveal everything. She couldn't have that. He'd be disgusted with her.

"My mother thinks she can see into the future. It's a gut feeling thing. She just assumes. She's crazy."

Klaus's jaw tensed. He lowered his head, his eyes boring into her. She looked up, looking back at him, flinching underneath the stare.

The irony of the entire situation?

She was scared of him, actually scared of him. He was human and she was not, but his eyes were cold looking.

"Are you lying to me? My father lies to me. My mother lies to me. She coddles me. My brother lies to me. Don't be added to the list of people that I hate, Caroline. I actually care about you."

Caroline swallowed hard, parting her lips, biting on her bottom lip nervously.

She knew what she had to do. Those words broke her. She never actually had someone _care_ for her before. Her maker had lied. He wanted her to do things that she couldn't even think about or tell Isobel. She found no reason too. She had believed that she had felt something for her maker, but found it was just a lie. His blood in her would make her go _needy_ for him, even if she didn't want him.

And he used that against her, every single time.

She reached out for his hand, grabbing it. He didn't fight it. He waited for a moment, watching curiously as she opened his hand and held it over her heart.

He shook his head, eying her strangely, wondering what exactly this was supposed to prove when he felt it.

He felt nothing. He removed his hand from off her chest, bending down to place his ear there, his eyes looking around, trying to find it, but heard nothing. It was as if she was….

He pulled back as if she had burned him. He swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat.

"What are you?"

She was shocked. She thought he'd run from the hills, screaming, but he hadn't. He was still eying her curiously.

She gulped, taking a step forward. She heard off in the distance about the man that was there. He was telling them about finding one of their well known maids, Chantal. She was hanging from the tree, well her body was. Her head was on a spike, her eyes gouged out.

Caroline parted her lips, letting the tip of tongue hang out of her mouth as she closed her eyes, remembering how sweet the blood tasted, how it felt to drain the girl, how her heart had slowly died.

She shuddered, growling lowly, letting her veins appear along her cheeks, her fangs extending to its full length. She opened her eyes slowly and instead of her normal blues, they were black.

She looked upon him, seeing him in a different light. Her body warmed at the sight of him. She exhaled heavily, waiting for a reaction as she stood before him.

She needed something. She needed anything from him.

She was about ready to turn around or compel him, but then he did the unthinkable.

He grabbed for her and kissed her, fangs and all.

/Hours later/

Esther sat outside. It was near bed time and she felt that she needed the air.

The heat from breakfast had been intense and the execution of one of the gladiators for not healing as he should have, had been gruesome for her eyes.

She flinched at the memory, biting the inside of her cheek as she sipped on her glass of water. The goblet was worn out and dirty, but the inside was not. She had the maid standing beside her clean it before she even placed her drink into it.

She looked around, her eyes settling on Klaus's balcony before she moved over towards her own. She saw her husband standing there; his back turned, facing inside their chamber.

He looked tense, but he always had. He had been getting tenser and tenser ever since that _girl_ stepped foot into their home. She rolled her eyes, lying out on the small bench, letting her thoughts trail off.

At first it was Klaus, she wondered what Caroline had said to them once they left. They hadn't come back. And she hoped that Caroline was treating Klaus right, if she wasn't. Esther would have her and her crazy lunatic mother put down. A simple trickery or treason of some sort would settle.

She nodded, sipping on her cup of water, turning towards the maid that was standing beside her.

She was beautiful, sandy like skin, soft eyes, and wavy brown hair. She looked odd as she stared out, but Esther cleared her throat, loudly, set the maid back to look at her.

"Bonnie, where is your mind these days? You just wonder off."

Bonnie shrugged, looking down at Esther as she lay out on the bench. She smiled faintly, shaking her head, her hair going everywhere. "Nothing and nowhere, my lady, my mind wonders sometimes, but I am fine."

Esther watched Bonnie curiously. She waited a moment before opening her mouth to speak, already trying to figure out Bonnie's thoughts because Bonnie wasn't sure going to tell her. "Is this about Klaus's marriage? I hope you did suspect that he would fall in love with a girl like you. We are a strong family. We are attracted to wealth and power. You are nothing, absolutely nothing. I hate the Forbes girl, but at least she has fortune growing out of her buttocks. She is gorgeous. I'll have my grandchildren."

Esther nodded, not seeing the evil glare that Bonnie was giving her.

"Oh really, Esther, I'm not stupid. I _do_ know what's going on. It's funny how every morning Mikael kisses your well used lips and your stomach, not knowing the evil within."

Esther turned her head back to Bonnie, searching her face for the change in mood.

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie scoffed.

"I'm fed up with you, my lady. You are horse shit." She spat at her. "You have cheated on Lord Mikael for god knows how long. Gabriel and Elijah were Mikaels. I know about everything. You should remember who you speak to about your affairs. Clarie told me everything." Bonnie scowled, not even caring that they could get severely get them in trouble, killed if even, but she did not even care.

Esther looked appalled as she looked at Bonnie, raising her hand to slap her, but a loud laugh erupted around them. Esther slowly turned hoping it wasn't Katherina, Caroline, or even Klaus for the matter, but it was…

"You don't even belong here."

Isobel shrugged, letting her hands cover her lower body as she walked to them in her white gown.

"What I believed was right. I do have a good _nose _about things. I'm surprised that Mikael doesn't know about this, but as an observer. I will gladly tell him." Isobel tilted her head smirking.

Esther jumped to her feet, fixing her mouth, collecting all her spit and spat in front of Isobel. It hit her toes.

"Mikael will not believe you. I am his wife and you are some pathetic thing." She said with venom in her words, hoping to threaten her, wanting her to back off.

"Wife who cheats and lies to manipulate others? Mikael believes all his children are his. But after what I heard I _will_ tell him. I am _very _convincing." Her eyes widen at the word.

Esther yelled in frustration. She grabbed for her cup, without thinking. She threw it. It hit Isobel across the face, knocking her head to the side.

It was only after that Esther had realized what she had done. She had turned towards Bonnie, shushing her. "You won't tell anyone about this."

Bonnie said nothing, looking down. She knew she had said enough.

Esther turned back to Isobel, looking around at her own feet to find anything to throw at her. She was pregnant and would fight.

"Look at me, Esther."

Esther slowly raised her head to look at Isobel and was stunned.

There was a large gash across Isobel's face. It started at her nose to her cheek. The skin hung down as blood flowed freely from her wound.

Esther felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

_I caused that_

But then, it healed, right before her eyes. Isobel was grinning, sinisterly as her flap of skin stretched to cover the gash, the blood disappearing as well. Isobel opened her mouth, stretching her muscles, hoping nothing had been damaged.

She was fine, nothing had.

"W-what the gods of Olympus are you?"

Isobel took a step closer, her eyes fading to black, her fangs extending as she stood there.

"I was coming out to warn you of speaking of my mother, but I think this will do just fine."

Esther couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head, eying her strangely, backing away, but Bonnie didn't move. She was just as terrified at the sight.

She whimpered. "Please don't hurt me. I did nothing wrong."

Isobel shook her head. "Who said I was going to hurt you, Bunny." She smirked once more, her eyes turned over towards Esther. She pointed a long slender finger. "I want her."

Esther opened her mouth to speak, but her forming scream was caught in her throat as she saw black and white cloud over her.

/~/

Damon watched them again. He was intrigued by Klaus. He was giving it to her as if he was one of them.

He tilted his head; his thirst was near unquenchable at this point.

She was laid out on the bed, her legs bent at the knee, spread wide before him as he pleasured her.

Damon felt his eyes flicker towards Caroline's breast to Klaus, nothing on Klaus, just Klaus.

He was sucking furiously on her. She was arching her back, her hands tearing at the sheets.

He had just flown over, not too long ago. He was passing through, preparing his departure to Athens, deciding to wreck some havoc over there before coming back. He would have bled and terrorized the people over here, but didn't want Caroline to know he was there.

"Fuck…" Caroline moaned, sitting up quickly. One minute she was laid out and the next she was on her knees and Klaus was lying out on the bed.

_She told him!_

He couldn't believe this. When he showed Caroline who he really was, it hadn't of ended well. She screamed her head off and he had to compel her to shut up, but Klaus wasn't screaming in horror. He was moaning and groaning and enjoying his time with Caroline, _his_ Caroline.

She was sucking him into her mouth, moaning at the feel of him.

Damon growled, trying his hardest not to barge in and stop the entire thing. He tensed up as Caroline then, crawled up Klaus's body and sat herself upon him. She moaned as he filled her.

_Fuck_

Damon shook his head. He would have to change his plans. He was **not** leaving until either Klaus was disgusted by Caroline or Caroline was tired of the human thing.

It was sickening him to even think of Caroline as human.

She was a monster as was he.

They didn't do humans. They used them.

They didn't care for them. They ate them.

They didn't act cute and cuddly with them. They murdered them.

And they certainly didn't love them either. They were unlovable.

It was what _his_ maker told him.

* * *

><p>Another chapter in the same day, that's crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's odd, but I was hoping that Esther and Isobel's face off was as 'epic' as you thought it was. There will be more in the future. Yes, I have written Damon as a pervert watching Caroline and Klaus do it, but I'm hoping that for the next couple of chapters you can get a better understanding of Damon and how he raised Caroline. I will also have a flash back memory for Damon and Caroline. I'm talking a lot so, see you next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: If I had named the chapters, this would be The Talk

* * *

><p>~/

"How can you walk around?" Klaus asked her as he played with her blonde curls, twirling it around his fingers, watching her with a curious gaze. He was studying her while they lay within the tangled sheets after their love making.

Klaus had never experience anything like he had with Caroline. Especially after her confession to him, he just had this sudden urge to kiss her and never let go even with what she had show him. After her teeth had nicked him, he had to have a taste of her. He had to devour himself in her. And as they laid, he couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful thing as she looked as she had.

"Because I have no heart beat, Klaus, because I can't breathe. Air flows through my veins as of yours, just it's always in the blood. That's what keeps you moving, your heart beating rapidly in your chest, pumping what you need. What I am, it feeds off of that." She nodded, the sheets covering over her bare body, showing off scratches that had not healed and that was from her own doing.

"So you aren't dead? Why not share this? Are you a Goddess to end me from my torment?" His eyebrow arched as he let his hands glide from her hair towards her arm, feeling her cool flesh.

She shook her head, looking down for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts, they were out of control.

"I am not a Goddess and if I were to call myself one, I would be the Goddess of Death. Jupiter knows of me and what I am. I don't. When he decides to tell me, I will gladly accept the knowledge of my being. My heart doesn't beat in exchange for my eternal life. I'll never die."

Klaus continued to trace along her arm, feeling her cool flesh behind the tips of his fingers, trying to figure her out, trying to guess everything before she could say it and catch himself before he offended her. He found her fascinating and was slightly watchful of his words, but he couldn't help how they flowed from his mouth.

"Did you kill Chantal?"

His question was blunt and she wondered how he had known since she was with him out in the hall. She mentally shook her head, that to her, was in the past.

"I fed from her with another yes."

Klaus nodded, his eyes following the trial of his finger. "There are more of you?" He looked up briefly, staring in her blue eyes for a second before casting his eyes back down.

"Yes, it is our choice to make others. They would be our children. I am a mother of two. One was sent away and the other stays here."

Klaus's jaw went tense and Caroline watched his **eyes** battled through his emotions. She couldn't help but wonder if he would reject her, if he would push her away. She hoped he wouldn't. With what he had known, if her maker, her father, was still alive. He'd end him and she'd die trying to save him.

"So, Isobel is one of your children and the man you arrived here with." She felt it was more of a question and a statement and was more nervous than she ever was. He was deciding on whether to reject her or not.

"If you are going to deny me, then please don't try to hide it and slowly unmask your feelings. I know it's a lot to accept. It's like there are weights upon your chest. If you want, I can take you and your families' memories away of me and Isobel. You'll never see us again."

He shook his head in a soft calming chuckle. "Don't ever decide for me. Don't try to protect me from anything that happens between us and everyone else. I saw your face, your true face, and accepted you, welcomed you back into my bed. Is that enough for you? Or another round, maybe, on the floor will ease your tension."

His cock jerked beneath the sheets as he imagined himself within her once more. He had to keep focus. They were talking and he couldn't help but enjoy himself while talking to her and her rambles about nothing that was meant as something was the, dare he say, cutest thing.

But he didn't do cute. No way, no how, but with her he could, he could try.

Caroline looked down and if she was alive she would have blushed. "It's not easy to accept things that aren't meant to be. But I'm glad you accept me because I accept you."

Klaus sat up instantly as if being near her had burned him. She sat up too in alarm. He looked down at his erected shaft, shaking his head, wondering how he how found himself so turned on by wanting himself inside of her and found that was just it. He just wanted her body near hers.

"Are you making me want you?"

Caroline shook her head. She thought about compelling him but had never done the task. She couldn't bring herself too. "No, I'm not. I would never make you do anything that you never wanted to do. I never wanted to be this, but Jupiter he cursed me when he let my maker's eyes fall upon me."

Klaus tilted his head to look at her.

"What do you mean? Aren't your _children_ willing?"

Caroline shook her head once more but harder, her blonde curls going every which way.

"Yes, but I wasn't. He was enthralled by my beauty and because of his attachment I was his. He used me; violently put himself upon me under the skies. I don't hate the gods. I just hate him. He disgusts me."

Klaus's eyes widen shocked by her words. It sounded so wrong coming from her mouth, but he could sense her hurt. The pain and he welcomed it as he welcomed her.

But his mind jumped back to her earlier statement. He found himself as a monster, someone hard to accept. He couldn't see how she could do the same, but she was opening up to him, vulnerable and he had a choice whether to expose her and Isobel, but he chose not. He was starting to care for her. She was growing on him and he hoped, maybe for a second, that he was growing on her.

"How can you accept me?"

Caroline's face softened as she pulled the sheets with her, her hands rising to touch his cheek. She looked in his eyes and held his gaze, not to compel him, but for him to_ see_ her words in her eyes.

"I accept you because you are human. You make mistakes. You aren't a mistake, Klaus; I could never see you as one don't think that. You aren't a monster and I want you to get those silly ideas out of your head. You are beautiful to me." She leaned forward and kissed his lips and was not surprised that he had kissed her back.

He pushed himself upon her, knocking her down over the bed, his lips parting to welcome her own passionately, deeply. She kissed him back as much, loving the taste of their lips together.

She spread her legs, hooking them over his waist, pressing himself close to her for a moment, before she broke the kiss, looking in his eyes for something.

She opened her swollen lips to speak, but he cut her off, shaking his head with a smile. "Now, before we continue our desires. Tell me, what are your _powers_?"

Caroline's smile turned wider, brighter and she lost herself in his gaze, her mouth opened to reveal her secrets, _their_ secrets.

She never felt such happiness in her life and she knew right then, in that short period. She was falling in love with him, whatever that meant.

/~/

Isobel rushed through the halls, her fingers running along her lips as she tried to wipe off the blood there. After her attack on Esther she fled, well she compelled the maid that she was with and Esther to forget the attack and to forget that she had came outside.

There was something off about her blood that sent Isobel nearly stumbling over, but she held on, wanting to reach Caroline. She had to talk to her about her findings and hoped she wasn't with Klaus, not like she hadn't enjoyed his company, but _their_ business was _their_ business and if she couldn't share it with anyone Caroline couldn't either.

She casted her eyes down as she walked, slowing down her pace as she passed a couple of maids. She hadn't let her face change, the scent of blood that she had indulged in was clouding her senses and she couldn't _let_ it go. She waited till the maids cleared the hall, probably heading to bed since it was late, which Isobel couldn't blame them. She too wanted to sleep after the night she had and she also was worried about Caroline, something was nagging at her. She had seen a gigantic bird fly over the sky as she ran back. Its wings were large and black and it flapped as if beating down the sky. She shivered as she thought about it.

She arrived at the door, opening it without caring, turning her back towards the entrance as she backed in, her eyes lingering on the hall, wondering if she'd see the maid or Esther walk by but saw nothing. She backed into the room and closed the door behind her, placing her back against the door, sensing out the room with her senses and when she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Her maker, Caroline, was beneath Klaus and they were, laughing.

She cleared her throat, shaking her memory of what was before her.

"Caroline, I…"

Klaus turned his attention on her, leaning off of Caroline and moving off of her to sit on the other side. Caroline sat up and held the covers to her chest, her eyes fixed on Isobel's state and then her eyes fell on her lips.

"Daughter of mine, where were you? And what were you doing?"

Isobel looked between Caroline and Klaus, confused and then after a moment. She touched her face, forgetting that she was still in her form, her true self and that Klaus wasn't freaking out. She sniffed the air. There was nothing in the room that showed he was scared. He was turned on and she looked away to recollect her thoughts as their earlier love making, the scent flooded her nostrils.

"He knows about us." Her face finally faded and she looked back at Caroline with heat in her eyes, raging heat. "You told him and I couldn't tell John. I couldn't tell the man who I adored what I was, but you can?"

Caroline parted her lips, opening her mouth to speak, but Isobel cut her off. "You barely know this man and yet you poor _our_ secrets into him like water in a jar. What if the jar breaks mother? What if he opens his mouth and reveals to his whore of a mother and his father what and who we are not?"

Klaus spoke up, rage in his voice. "Don't call my mother a whore."

Isobel's eyes flickered over to him and he told himself not flinch at the coldness there. "Your mother, Klaus, _is_ a whore. She sleeps with another man that is not your father. You and the beast in her belly is not Mikael's."

Klaus opened his mouth, looking down for a second, in shock as he let Isobel's words settle in. It finally made sense.

Caroline shook her head. "You had no right to say that to him. It is none of our business."

Isobel smirked, licking off the dried blood that rested on her lips, tugging on it with her teeth. "I have tasted her. I know how _dark_ she is." Isobel spat, her anger spreading, seeping out through her pores. "But that doesn't stray me from the fact that you told Klaus of what we are. Does he know you killed thousands? Does he know that no matter how _old_ we are, we'll never look it? Does he know how much you resist in biting him because then it's the end for you both? Does he know…"

Caroline rose up her hand, silencing her and as being the maker of Isobel. Isobel quieted, her nostrils flaring.

"I've had enough of your ramblings, Isobel. Leave my sight."

Isobel shook her head. The pull was far greater, she never disobeyed but she was tired of hiding. She was tired of pretending. She was a monster and after losing the only man she loved in her entire existence. She just didn't give a damn anymore.

"No, I will not listen to you anymore. Why can you tell Klaus of us when I couldn't tell John nothing. I couldn't even mutter a word. I had to hide. I had to clean. I had to watch what I did and remembered who I compelled. He died, Caroline. He died and I wasn't there to save him. _You_ had me off looking for Luka."

Caroline sighed, peeking over at Klaus who was watching the entire thing between them, not sure if he should leave or stay. Caroline told him with her eyes that he could stay. He already knew, bringing him deeper wouldn't be any different.

"I saved John from the raiders, Isobel. I knew how much you were in love with him and he knew what you were. He told me himself. He still cared but as my blood stained his white tongue and turned him into what we are. He hated it. He accepted you but didn't want to be it."

Isobel tilted her head, confused by Caroline's words. "What do you mean your blood?"

"I turned him and he resides in Athens, underneath the streets. When he awoke, he grew mad with rage and tried to burn himself in the sun. He burned but also burned half his brain. He's alive, but gone."

Isobel felt tears stain her cheeks. Her vision blurry as she looked at Caroline, her next words hushed. "I want to see him, now." She didn't care. If Caroline told her no, she was still going to go. She needed to see him. She had many lovers since after his death, but none of them meant anything to her, not like him.

"Alright, I can tell Klaus's mother something and we can head out tomorrow."

Isobel swallowed hard, swallowing back her tears. "What?" She was shocked. She thought she was going to say no.

"I'll be coming with you." Klaus finally spoke as he looked up, his face hard, his jaw tense, but his eyes, his eyes were filled with something she had saw in John when he looked at her all those years ago which seemed like a century. There was love there, forming 'I'm confused but letting it flow' love.

* * *

><p>I made Isobel break down. I suck right. Well for the next chapter, I hope to have it up before TVD comes back on. It's so close, the perfect way to bring in the year.<p>

Well I hope none of it was confusing, I'm trying to break down the vampires so you can see their sides when they aren't all bad ass. I'm sorry for the readers that are in love with Roman fiction and of the what. I feel I'm not doing a good job of, but I'm trying. There will be a flashback in the next chapter. There will also be more discussion with Klaus and Caroline about her vampiricness and past, see you then.


End file.
